jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice: Woman
If you want to use this Stand in whatever fan project you are working on, by all means go for it! I'd love to see how creatively this concept can be teased out. Jojo has established multiverses after all. If you do use this Stand, please don't forget to credit me for the idea! Justice: Woman is a long-range natural humanoid Stand, comprised entirely of pockets of compressed air. It grants its user control over the atmospheric space around him, albeit in a somewhat limited capacity. Appearance Justice: Woman manifests itself as a tall, slender, pale, ghostly woman with long, wispy blonde hair. It has no eyes, the flat surfaces where they would otherwise be are covered by what could be described as a blindfold. A large golden cross insignia is imprinted evenly across its back. The Stand's body tapers off below its torso - rather than legs, it has a wispy tail that seems to be attached to the soles of its users feet. Most of the time, the Stand is draped and entwined protectively (and almost lovingly) around its user. Powers and Abilities Justice: Woman's power grants its user command over the air, allowing him to create and manipulate pockets of high and low pressure air. It has an effective range of approximately fifty meters, however its power and effectiveness increases the closer it is used to the user. Justice: Woman's power over air pressure can be used in extremely diverse ways. Cutting, crushing, piercing, dissolving, increasing and reducing drag, lift, and air resistance, oxidizing, suffocating, creating vacuums and sonic waves, and conducting electrochemical, thermochemical, and thermodynamic reactions are just some of the ways its power can be used. Although Justice: Woman is an extremely powerful Stand, its powers unfortunately demand incredible focus and willpower from its user; prolonged use will cause the user to gradually burnout, reducing Justice: Woman's effectiveness until the point where the user can no longer sustain it. Typically, Justice: Woman can not effectively perform more than two functions at a time. Because of this, Justice: Woman is not suited for prolonged fights, and is at is best when used when used to outsmart and outmaneuver an enemy rather than fight them head-on. Safe and Sound Justice: Woman's secondary power, Safe and Sound, grants its user protection from physical, chemical, and atmospheric damage by coating him in a bubble of thin alternating layers of high-pressure air and vacuums. The air inside of Safe and Sound's bubble is extremely pure and maintained at a comfortable temperature (however extreme spikes in external temperature will effect the internal temperature). Because of its range relative to the user, Safe and Sound is easier to maintain than Justice: Woman's other powers, but too much stress on the user will cause its effectiveness to weaken along with the Stand's other abilities. Safe and Sound does not effectively protect against beam or energy-based attacks. Justice: Woman Worldwide (WWW) The powered up form of Justice: Woman. After a time skip, its user, a veteran "Team Jojo" ally, ascends to the highest office of the United States of America, and launches a crusade against all Stand Users (labeled "terrorists" to public). As such, this Stand's manifestation largely embodies the horrifying form that justice can take when corrupted by power and good intentions. It effectively grants its user full control over the space around it. Appearance Justice: WWW loses its blindfold, revealing its full eyeless face. It dons a golden circlet and golden armlets of layered zigzag patterns and adorned with inverted crosses. The cross insignia on its back also becomes inverted and its once blonde hair becomes an ivory white. Its jaw, now lined with rows of jagged teeth, becomes wide enough to easily bite off a man's head. Justice: WWW still drapes itself protectively around its user, although it takes on a much fiercer, more twisted countenance. Powers and Abilities Justice: WWW retains the same powers and abilities as its original form, however with the added benefit of greater power, range, precision, and effectiveness. This is all bolstered by the Stand's added sentience, which allows it to assist the user in managing its own abilities - the Stand can now effectively perform multiple functions simultaneously without putting any strain on its user. Perhaps the one downside of Justice: WWW having so much power is that it has somewhat dulled its user's creativity. Whereas before Justice: Woman's limitations forced its user to use its powers in novel ways to win battles, Justice: WWW can effortlessly breeze through almost any number of opponents. If a clever opponent is able to outwit the user, they may be able to get that the upper hand in battle, although needless to say that is much easier said than done. Category:Long-range Stands Category:Natural Humanoid Stands Category:TigerSwagman